PRE-DBZ
by CyberDeletion
Summary: The DBZ characters are kids, and now some of them are going to Preschool! Will they survive? (Please don't swear at me if it stinks-it's my first FanFic! Thanks.=>)
1. The Begginning

PRE-DBZ  
  
Author: CyberDeletion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING DBZ but Miss Know-it-all and the Preschool are MINE and you can't use them!  
  
Note: This is behind-the-scenes stuff from when all the characters were in Preschool. Trunks got there because he hopped a time machine. I hope this will prevent any confusion in the future.  
  
***  
  
There were a bunch of kids waiting outside a building, which it's sign read: La La Land Preschool; where every day's a happy day. A few of the kids' faces had gone pale just from looking at the sign. A young woman ushered all the kids inside the Preschool, smiling as hard as anyone could imagine possible. She had short strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes, and wore one of those dresses with the apples and bees and, well, you get the idea. She was downright scary. As soon as every one was inside, she sat everyone down in a circle and said, "Welcome to La La Land Preschool! My name is Miss Know-it-all, and I'll be your Teacher for the year! Now, who wants to be the first to stand up and tell every one their name?" Of course, no one volunteered. "Okay! You, with the armor and the spiky hair! Thank you for volunteering!" Cried Miss Know- it-all, pointing to Vegeta. Reluctantly, he stood up and said, "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, who will rule this world when I grow up!" "Wrong!" Said Frieza, smiling maliciously, "I'm going to rule the whole universe when I grow up!" "Uh-uh!" Countered Vegeta. "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!"  
  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
Frieza and Vegeta continued their bickering, their voices now raising to a yell. Meanwhile, Miss Know-it-all continued to smile hysterically and continued as if nothing had happened. "Let's see now, who's next?" She looked around at the other children and spotted Chi-chi. "Oh, you must be Chi-cee. That's a strange name." "Excuse me, Miss Know-it-all, but my name is 'Chi-chi'," Chi-chi explained as calmly as possible. "Right, what did I say?" Replied the Teacher. By this time, Vegeta and Frieza had powered up and were battling in midair. Half of the Teacher's desk was ashes. Miss Know-it-all looked just as happy as ever. "Who's next? Ummmmmmm........You!" Miss Know-it-all pointed to Goku. He stood up. "Okay.I'm Goku." He sat back down. Miss Know-it-all moved on. "And you must be." "Bulma," Stated Bulma. "I want to call you by something else." Said Miss Know-it-all. "I'll call you -" "But I don't want to be called by anything else," Said Bulma, "I want to be called by my name!" "Fine. Have it your way. I don't care. Does it look like I care? 'Cause I don't." Said Miss Know-it-all, who was now pouting with her back turned to Bulma. Bulma sighed. "Whatever. Oh! Chi-chi, want to go paint?"  
  
There was only one person who hadn't been introduced. He walked up to Goku.  
  
"Hi, Goku," He said. "Oh, hi Trunks," Goku replied. "Listen, do you think we should go and try to get the Teacher to do something about Vegeta and Frieza? 'Cause it looks like they're trying to fight to the death, or something like that." Indeed, they were trying to fight to the death, and they were willing to obliterate anyone or anything that got in their way. The desk, books, clock, and ¾ of the toy chest apparently had done so. After a few minutes, Trunk replied, "I dunno, Goku, She looks pretty mad right now." "Oh, well. Lets go check out the remains of the toy chest." "Kay." While Vegeta and Frieza were fighting, Bulma and Chi-chi were over in the art section drawing replicas of famous paintings, with a few changes here and there. "I'm going to draw myself in the painting 'Mona Lisa'" Said Bulma. "You can't do that! I'm gonna!" Chi-chi said. "Lets both do something else then." Bulma suggested. "Kay." Said Chi-chi. Just then, an energy blast destroyed ALL the art supplies in the building. First, all the girls can do is stare in disbelief at the pile of ashes that was once the drawings that they had worked so hard on. Then they turned to Vegeta and Frieza, their eyes glaring. "THIS MEANS WAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chi-chi and Bulma cried in unison. As soon as they said that, Chi-chi began to power up. This made the boys uneasy, but they wouldn't back down. Bulma got out the K'NEX that weren't blown up and started to build something. Trunks, who had been watching the entire scene, looked on in horror as the thing Bulma was building began to take shape. She was building an exact replica of an android! Trunks screamed and ran to hide behind the nearest object: Miss Know-it-all, who happened to still be pouting and muttering to herself that "Her name was much better".  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch later......  
  
It turns out that the girls won the 'war'. Bulma and Chi-chi are brooding because all the toys and art supplies were reduced to little piles of ash and as a result they are now very bored. Vegeta and Frieza are now regaining consciousness. Miss Know-it-all is locked in a closet because Trunks got tired of listening to her. All through this, Goku has been sleeping in the beanbag chair that he found in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Ow!!! My head hurts!!! Vegeta complained. "And you think mine doesn't?!?!" Snapped Frieza. "We still need to figure out who's going to rule the world! How about a coin toss, if battling isn't going to work," Vegeta said. "Whatever! Just as long as we figure out who's gonna rule the world! You have a coin, right?" Frieza said. "No, I thought you had one," Said Vegeta. They looked at each other, then headed toward the closet. Once inside they hit Miss Know-it-all over the head with the charred remains of what looked like it was once a book shelf. Then they raided her pockets for change. "Yay! I found a quarter!" Exclaimed Frieza. "I call heads!" "Fine." Sighed Vegeta. While the coin was in midair, Goku (who had woken up in time to see the whole thing) ran over and called "Edge!" That was how the coin landed. Vegeta scowled. "Kakarot! What did you have to go and do that for?!" He yelled. Goku smiled. "Now neither of you can rule the world!" He replied. Feeling that he had solved things, he walked off to find something to do. Vegeta and Frieza just stared at him as he walked away. **************************************************************************** **************** Will Goku find something to do? Will Bulma and Chi-chi stop brooding? Will Miss Know-it-all regain consciousness? Will Vegeta and Frieza stop staring? And what about Trunks? Find out in PRE-DBZ PART 2: LUNCHTIME **************************************************************************** **************** ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? R&R!? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 


	2. Lunchtime

PRE-DBZ PART 2: LUNCHTIME  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. I STILL own Miss Know-it-all, the Preschool, and anyone else fictional I desire to put in my Fics, so you STILL can't use them.  
  
NOTE: I'm sorry, but I think at this point it would be kind of hard to add any more characters. Sorry.  
  
***  
  
When we last left La La Land Preschool; where every day's a happy day, nobody seemed to actually be very happy. Since there were no toys left and it was close to lunch, Everyone was half-asleep and starving. Obviously, It wasn't very pleasant.  
  
"I'm hungry! I, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, demand food!" The little Saiyan whined. "Oh, shut up Vegeta!" Snapped Frieza. "You shut up!" Vegeta retorted. "No, you shut up!" Freiza countered. "There they go again. Don't they realize that they don't own the world?" Mumbled an irritated Bulma. "No." Stated Chi-chi, who happened to be absolutely correct. Bulma sighed. "Why don't we all go and look for some food?" Goku suggested. The rest of them looked at each other, wondering why they hadn't thought of that.  
  
They started looking for food, with Vegeta mumbling that he'd probably pass out before they actually found anything. So when Trunks yelled, "Wow, you guys, come look at this!" , Of course he was the first one there. "Whatever it -" Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence. He was too busy staring. "You called us all over here to look at this?!" Said an enraged Frieza, through gritted teeth. It was a kitchen. Everyone except Frieza was wondering why they never noticed the door to the kitchen before. Frieza was too busy being enraged. "Um, Trunks, I know you meant well, but I don't think that any of us knows how to cook." Said Goku. "I know that, but we could search for stuff that doesn't need to be cooked." Explained Trunks. So they all resumed the search for food in the kitchen. Unfortunately, nobody found any food that didn't at least require a microwave (which the Preschool didn't have).  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Goku. After a few minutes of silence, the girls spoke up. "If there's nothing else possible, we could try to cook something." They suggested. Vegeta laughed. "Ha! You two, cook? I'd like to see you try!" He thought that the whole idea was preposterous. "And you could do better?" Challenged Bulma. "Better than you," He replied. "Then you won't mind if we challenge you to a Bake-off!" She retorted. "Fine!" "Loser has to be locked in a broom closet with Miss Know-it-all while the rest of us eat lunch!" Added Bulma. "Also fine!" The Bake-off was on. "C'mon Chi-chi, let's get started," Said Bulma, gesturing towards the pots and pans. "Now wait a minute, Woman, that's not fair! I'm only one person, and you have what's-her-name, there." Stated Vegeta. "My name is Chi-chi," She said, trying not to get too angry. "Whatever. The important thing is that I'm one person short!" He said. "Well, then pick Frieza or someone as a partner." Chi-chi said. "But I don't want to be stuck with Frieza!" He whined. "Or Kakarot or Trunks for that matter!" Bulma started a sentence. "Then the only person left is Miss Know-it- all..." Chi-chi finished it. "..And you really don't want to be stuck with her do you?" With a look of horror on his face, Vegeta imagined what it would be like with Miss Know-it-all as a partner. Then he imagined being stuck in a broom closet with her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!" He screamed. "Then pick someone already!" The girls said in unison. "Okay, okay, ummmmmmm..*he closes his eyes and points at someone*..You!" He said, opening his eyes to find that he had picked.... A cactus plant. Bulma smiled. "Have fun with your new partner! We'll let you out of that closet as soon as we're done with lunch!" She teased, while Chi-chi stuck her tongue out. Vegeta just stared at his "partner". What have I done?! He thought, now I'm going to lose for sure. * Light bulb appears over his head* Aha! Now I have a plan! I'll sneak past those women and grab whatever recipe they're following! That shouldn't be too hard! Little did Vegeta know that the girls were expecting this.  
  
"Okay, Bulma, we've got the stuff that we'll need to use to cook, now what are we going to actually cook?" Inquired Chi-chi. "Don't worry. I've got a plan!" Bulma whispered it to Chi-chi. Vegeta, who had put his plan into action, was dismayed to hear them whispering. He hadn't counted on that. As he leaned closer and strained his ear to hear what they were whispering, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He jumped and fell over. Then seeing that it was only Trunks, Vegeta proceeded to yell at him about "sneaking up on people like that".  
  
Trunks patiently waited until he was done and asked, "What are you doing? You're not spying on them to grab their recipe and use it so you won't have to be locked in a closet with Miss Know-it-all, are you?" "Of course not! I was just going to get some stuff so I can cook, that's all!" He lied. Vegeta walked away, feeling defeated. *another light bulb appears* "Hey! I know!" He said to himself. "I'll just call up a pizza delivery guy and order him to bring me a pizza! That way, I'll win because pizza always tastes good! That will show those women!" He snickered at the thought of Chi-chi and Bulma locked in a closet with Miss Know-it-all. He found a phone *amazingly, he also found the number to a pizza place taped to it* and dialed the number. "Hello, welcome to Baka's pizza palace, where we sell stupidly good pizza for ridiculously low prices!" said the pizza guy. "Send a whole bunch of pizzas to-" Vegeta shuddered. "La La Land Preschool; where every day's a happy day." "We'll send someone right over." Replied the pizza guy. Five seconds later, the pizza guy arrived. His nametag said "Giovanni". "Here's the pizza you ordered!" Said Giovanni." That'll be $123,456,789, please. Wanna see me do the worm?" Vegeta glared at him. "No, I do not want to see you 'do the worm', I want that pizza!" "Like I told you, That'll be 123,456,789$, please." Giovanni repeated. "What! I thought that you said that the pizza's price was 'ridiculously low'! That is not low!!!!" Vegeta said through gritted teeth. "Well, I wanted some extra cash so I could by some stuff. You know, like a TV, or something." Explained Giovanni. He didn't realize that Vegeta had powered up. "JUST GIVE ME THAT PIZZA!" He screamed, then blasted Giovanni into oblivion. Only the pizza was left. "Did you just do what I think you just did?" Vegeta jumped. It was Chi-chi, looking very cross. Recovering from the shock, Vegeta said, "And what did I do wrong, may I ask?" "You just had a pizza delivered to you instead of making one!" She answered. "So? It's still food." Vegeta was confused at why they hadn't just proclaimed him the winner. "Don't you see? You were supposed to actually bake the food! Not order it!" She yelled. Chi-chi Grabbed Vegeta and dragged him to Goku, Bulma and Trunks. Then she explained what had happened with the pizza guy. All of them agreed that that was cheating, and decided that Vegeta should automatically lose. So all of them but Vegeta took some pizza and headed to the lunchroom. In the lunchroom......  
  
"Oh, so you think that my hair stinks now!" Yelled Chi-chi. While they were eating, Goku commented on Chi-chi's clothes and she took it as an insult. Then he said, "All I was saying is that maybe you should try a different style sometime, like a new hairdo." So now Chi-chi is yelling at him. "No! I-"Goku started to explain, but Chi-chi cut him off. "Ya want a piece of me?! Well come and get it!" She started throwing pizza at him. Goku threw them back. "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Trunks. Pizza was flying so fast in every direction that you wouldn't have lasted two seconds without getting hit in the face with a slice. Meanwhile.....  
  
"HELP!!! HELP!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL!!! It was cruel and unusual. Miss Know-it-all had woken up and was now trying to tell Vegeta a story. Only her stories include acting it out while she said it, so it wasn't very pretty. *Example: "And the magical Flour-bag Fairy fell right out of the sky into the cow's arms." Miss Know-it-all jumped up and landed on Vegeta.* I think you get the idea.  
  
By now everyone had stopped throwing the pizza and started eating it. By the time they were done they had forgotten all about Vegeta and just leaned back in their chairs, sighing in contentment, chatting about stuff any preschooler would talk about. ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? That's the end of the second part. Not as good as the first one, but the best I can do right now. Which leaves you to wonder: Will Chi-chi ever forgive Goku? Will Vegeta make it out alive from being trapped in the closet with Miss Know-it-all? Will Bulma and Frieza ever stop sighing with contentment? And what about Trunks? Find out next time in Pre-DBZ Part 3: THE OVERNIGHT ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? R&R!? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 


End file.
